


Wet Little Witches

by Littlenappygirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, Diapers, F/F, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Metamorphmagus Harry Potter, Non-Sexual Age Play, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlenappygirl/pseuds/Littlenappygirl
Summary: In your third year of Hogwarts you discover you are a metamorphmagus. Your best friend Nymphadora Tonks decides to teach you to refine the skill until one day she asks if you're like to try spending some time as a little girl. Thankfully, Luna is there to supervise.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Wet Little Witches**

**Part One**

You look up red-faced at the garment Luna is holding out.

“I think you are going to need this, Holly.”

You know _why_ Luna thinks you need it; you’re not forgetting the events of the last few weeks before you came home from Hogwarts for the summer.

As you and your best friend Nymphadora Tonks helped Sirius escape Hogwarts, Sirius had asked about metamorphmagi and Tonks jumped right in knowing that Sirius was a something-removed cousin of hers and the only Black her mother had liked. Of course, Sirius knew about Tonks being a metamorph. Except, he was talking about _you_.

It turned out that you were a metamorphmagus too, and that your parents had put a block on it when you were a baby to help the family blend better in as they hid from Voldemort. Sirius had just assumed it had been removed and casually mentioned it.

Oops, it seemed someone forgot.

Sirius only knew of himself and of course mum and dad as knowing this secret, but he assumed a note had been left somewhere or Lily and James had told someone else.

So, the next day with a very enthusiastic Tonks at your side Madam Pomfrey removed the block. The following week was a whirlwind as Tonks tried to teach you control of your new powers. A new clumsiness had come over you as you unconsciously changed your body’s dimensions and you had trouble keeping your hair one colour.

By the end of the week you had enough control that you didn’t trip a dozen times per day and only occasionally distracted your class with hair-based antics. Then you and Tonks came to a similar idea.

“Have you ever wanted to be a kid again?” Tonks had asked quietly. Even in the dark, the moonlight illuminated your best friend’s face and eyes.

You were glad for the double bedroomed rooms favoured in Ravenclaw. The dorms with every girl in your year and house packed together sounded awful. It would also lead to annoying comments from other students when other people figured out that you and Tonks spent most nights cuddling together.

You weren’t really sure what you were supposed to be. You _knew_ from almost the first day of first year you madly loved your best friend. You _wished_ there was more than just the cuddling each night both of you had started when you had appeared on the Tonks’ family doorstep after escaping the Dursley’s before second year.

In a way you were thankful for Uncle Vernon’s unhidden bigotry. You had learnt early in life that if Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia said something was bad it was probably actually good, so the unhinged rant when you were ten about the _fags_ and the _dykes_ was the eyeopener to the possibility of liking girls, and like you did.

It started with too long glances at the posters of models in their underwear at the budget clothing store with Aunt Petunia’s comments about how you would not grow up to be a _slut_ like that if she could help it going in one ear and out the other, and by bedtime of your first day of first year you knew it would be girls for life for you.

You just didn’t know it would be agonising to be so close yet so far away.

“Yeah,” you replied. You sometimes wondered what a normal and loving childhood would have been like. Not even one with your parents, just with someone that cared.

You could see something off in Tonks’ expression.

“Nym?” you asked with concern.

Only you could use that name and it had to be the shortened version, and not in front of anyone else. You liked _Nymphadora_ to the girl in question’s chagrin, it was a nice name, but you did agree it was a bit of a mouthful.

Tonks looks uneasy.

“Part of me sometimes wants to run around being a kid again. Like, no responsibilities, no care.”

“Okay,” You agree without question. “Let’s do it.”

Tonks looked at you in surprise.

“Really? Like that?” she asks you. “I didn’t even explain why.”

“I know,” you reply. It’s something that is clearly going to make Tonks happy _and_ you can probably enjoy it too. “I’m not going to pressure you why.”

“Oh,” Tonks replies, giving you a happy smile before faltering nervously again. “Well, I want to tell you anyway. I mean, it’s not as bad as your childhood, but…”

Tonks trailed off so you shuffle a bit closer comfortingly and wait, watching Tonk’s face from the pillow.

“Well, I – uh – I never many friends before Hogwarts. You were my first.”

“You were my first too,” you add in and Tonks beams. You’re pretty sure Tonks’ hair colour shifts slightly but can’t tell in the dark.

Part of you sometimes wonders if you actually have other friends. Like, there are people you are friendly with and will spend time with, but none compare to Tonks. You sometimes wonder if they are _just_ acquaintances.

“So, it wasn’t as bad as yours, my family loves me, but being a metamorph meant I couldn’t meet people or go out easily. It wasn’t until I was like nine that I had enough control that mum didn’t have to obliviate muggles every few minutes if I went in public. Everywhere we went it was with notice-me-not charms and I had to be home-schooled even though dad wanted me to go to muggle primary school. No one on mum’s side were going to – well, you know – everyone on dad’s is muggle so it’s just gran and grandpa I could meet, and none of mum and dad’s friends had kids our age.”

Tonks looks unusually vulnerable. Her eyes glistened in the low light.

“It was lonely,” Tonks finishes as you brush your fingers through her hair comfortingly.

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” There’s not much you can say to make up for all that. “You’ve got me now though.”

“Yeah,” Tonks replies, her voice almost laced with wonder or amazement.

You interlink your fingers with hers and there are a few minutes of comfortable silence as you keep brushing her hair before a question comes to mind.

“How small?”

“I – uh.” Tonks closes her mouth again as she considers it. “Not so young you’re too small to do anything, but young enough that no adult tells you you’re too old to do it.”

“So, like young primary school?” you suggest. “Like five to eight maybe?”

“Yeah,” Tonks agrees. “You’ll look really cute that age. Well, even cuter.”

The statement makes you feel warm and fuzzy inside. It gets better when you realise how ridiculous cute Tonks will look too.

“Let’s do it now,” you suggested.

“Now?” Tonks replies in surprise.

“Yeah, we could…” you trail off as another idea comes to mind. “We could shrink some clothes to the right size now. I mean, I’ve got that dress from last year – you know, the tie-dye one?” Tonks nodded. “It’s been too small for ages – my boobs don’t fit in it very well and it’s too short. I could make myself small now I guess.” The whole metamorphmagus thing did keep slipping your mind. It was new. “But I could shrink it down.”

You could see that faraway look as Tonks considered her wardrobe.

“I guess I could – yeah.”

You know that probably means Tonks is going to shrink some jeans and a t-shirt. Outside of school clothes you can’t think of many times Tonks has worm anything distinctly feminine and almost every time has been just around you in your borrowed clothes.

“But it’s like almost midnight.”

You gave Tonks the best shrug you can muster in bed.

“You’ve got me curious now.”

You shuffle out of bed. It might be almost summer, but the t-shirt and underwear are not suitable clothing outside of bed so you grab the tracksuit bottoms and jumper you had taken off earlier off you bed and put them on before opening your trunk and searching for the too small dress. When you find it you look up to see Tonks comparing the sizes of several sets of jeans.

It takes maybe half an hour to shrink the dress without distorting it too much but by the end you have a dress for a little girl. The buttons aren’t quite right, they look slightly too big, but overall, you think you’ve done a good job.

“Have you ever shrunk this small?” you ask.

Tonks looks up from her own set of miniature clothes.

“A couple of times,” she replies.

You’d both tried big during the week, figuring being able to pass for eighteen might be useful over summer. Small was new though.

You sat cross-legged on your bed and close your eyes, you began to concentrate of shrinking, on being small. You could feel your clothes get bigger and bigger, the oversized shirt, the oversized pants and your oversized underwear. When you’re done you think you’re the right size to fit in the dress. Tonks politely looks away as you striped your clothes off and put on the dress. You only need to make a few adjustments for it to fit you perfectly.

It feels nice to be so small. You’re not sure you can put your finger on why, but you suddenly feel wide awake and energetic.

“Come on, Nymmie! Your turn!” You’re practically bouncing as Tonks sets her wand aside.

Tonks has a small smile on her face as she shrinks way more quickly than you do before putting on her miniature jeans and t-shirt. You pulled her into a hug as soon as she was decent and then retrieved your invisibility cloak.

Neither of you had any idea what you were going to do but decided to poke around anyway.

Your size makes hiding the two of you under the cloak easy and you quickly slipped out of the common room and into the school proper. It was so easy to forget about your worries as you slipped by teachers unseen with your best friend by your side.

Too easy you would learn when you didn’t pay attention to your bladder.

“Stop!” you squeal, and Tonks pulls you by the arm.

Tonks isn’t paying attention or isn’t listening, and then you felt your bladder give out. Your pee runs down your legs and dress and you drop limply to the floor, your eyes beginning to tear.

“No, no, no!” you call out as you try to stop but your body betrayed you.

Tonks held your hand as you cried, no doubt getting pee on her own clothes before Luna showed up.

Neither of you knew the strange girl in the year below you, but did anyone really? She was odd, not bad odd, but odd none-the-less. Luna enlisted the elves to get you some dry clothes and from there discovered the _come and go room_ or as it was known the _room of requirement._

It happened again the next day as you and Tonks played in the Room of Requirement under Luna’s supervision. You had been playing an ancient looking board game Tonks had found in the pile of lost property. You were flat on your stomach, your legs swinging in the air when a spurt of pee wet your dress again. Luna had helpfully tried to lead you to the toilet but the motion of standing up let the rest come gushing out.

The mid-way through the week it happened again, only this time you had wet the bed while snuggled up to Tonks. It took a lot of pleading to stop the elves from reporting the wet bed to Madam Pomfrey.

The next few weekends consisted of paranoia on your part of regular reminders from Luna to use the bathroom. Tonks barely reacted to the wettings, finally giggling when you accepted the inevitability of it without any tears. Her hug was reassuring, that she didn’t think poorly of you for getting pee on her clothes or her PJs or her bed.

Now it was summer and not long after stepping off the Knight Bus you find Luna is holding up a disposable muggle nappy. Without thought you’ve pressed your thighs together underneath your green summer dress, suddenly conscious of your bladder.

Tonks leans out from behind Luna and gives you a curious look through Luna’s doorway. You’re almost distracted from the embarrassment of the nappy when you realise how cute Tonks looks in a pink t-shirt and blue denim short dungarees. Tonks isn’t judging you, just giving you a small smile.

“Don’t be embarrassed, Tonks is wearing one too!” Luna adds.

Tonks’ hair shifts slightly in her own embarrassment. She squirms a bit and wiggles her bum slightly. You can see she does look a bit poofy down there.

“Oh – okay,” you reply quietly.

Luna takes one hand and Tonks takes the other, leaving you no opportunity to grab your bag. As Luna leads you up a spiral staircase you manage to give Tonks a questioning look through your embarrassment.

“Luna suggested I’ll have more fun not having to think about it,” she answers red in the face.

“Oh,” you simply reply before a question comes to mind. “When did you get here?”

“About half an hour ago,” she replies. “Luna’s place is interesting.”

Tonks is right. Even from the outside it’s odd, like a perfectly round and tall castle, or maybe a chess piece. The inside too is odd in a different way, splashed with colour and strange artefacts. You note a printing press on one level before you keep going up. The room is clearly Luna’s bedroom.

“Up on the bed baby-girl,” Luna said as she led you to the bed.

She’d been sweet with her words to you before, but “baby-girl” is a new one. You can’t help but think it’s a bit babyish that you’re letting Luna nappy you without any complaints, but then again Tonks looks happy and she’s in a nappy too.

You take a seat on the bed and Luna pushes you back flat before pushing your dress up.

“Wow, still dry! Good job, sweetheart.”

Luna undoes your laces and pulls your shoes off before grabbing the elastic of your leggings and peeling them off. You try not to think about it as Luna pulls the little princess panties you bought yourself off as well. With your eyes closed, you acutely notice the crinkling sound as Luna unfolds your nappy.

“Bum up.”

Luna wastes no time pulling the nappy up between your legs and taping you up. It feels strangely snug, comforting actually. Then you feel Luna feeding your legs through the leggings again: the right one and then the left. Then she pulls the up your legs and over your nappy. You open your eyes as Luna pulls your dress down and she holds out a hand to pull you up right before Luna crouches down and puts your shoes back on for you.

Getting to your feet you wiggle a bit and squeeze your thighs together. The nappy actually does feel really nice. You’re not sure why. Tonks gives you a small, embarrassed smile off to the side and you know your own face must be tinged pink too.

“Now, we’ve got to go into the village so I can get us some food for the next few days,” she said as you followed her downstairs.

Luna had explained in her letters to you that her father was meeting with a friend to finish up on an expose involving the Minister of Magic and pie-based assassinations, leaving Luna and by extension Tonks and yourself alone for several days.

“I’m hungry though,” says Tonks almost immediately looking a bit down. She suddenly brightens at a thought. “Can we have ice cream?”

“Hmm,” replies Luna, a finger tapping on her cheek. “We’ll have lunch in the village. If you eat all your lunch I’ll get you both some ice cream, okay?”

You find yourself nodding vigorously along with Tonks.

“You don’t want to leave this outside where the gnomes might get to it, do you?” Luna asked as she grabbed your abandoned bag and placed it inside the entranceway.

Luna has a handmade bag over her shoulder. You think it’s a nappy bag.

“Where’s my underwear?” you ask quietly.

“You can have it back when you’re a big girl,” Luna replies with no discretion.

Tonks giggles and grabs you hand.

T_T_T

There’s a small supermarket in the village of Ottery St Catchpole. It’s much smaller than the supermarket Aunt Petunia sometimes drags you too to carry shopping for her, but it still has lots of things.

“Do you want lunch now or can you two wait?” Luna asks.

You glance at Tonks who shakes her head. You’re not super hungry yet, but Tonks clearly is.

“Now!” you both reply. 

“Hmm, let’s go to the bakery then.”

The fragrant smell of hot pastry and bread hits you as you step through the door. Tonks is almost salivating while you can feel yourself getting hungrier by the second. The glass cabinets are filled with all sorts of sweet and savoury baked food. You’re not sure what to get though as your Aunt and Uncle never bought you anything from a local bakery and you’re not sure many of the magical foods offered at Hogwarts will be found here either.

“What are you getting?” you ask Tonks.

Tonks shrugged.

“Dunno,” she replies before moving up to the glass cabinet.

You look towards Luna for advice.

“How about a pasty?” she suggests, pointing towards a half-circle shaped pastry with a knobbly bit on the end. “This type is so you can make potions while eating and not accidentally eat any of the ingredients. See the end?” You nod. “You can hold it by that and throw it away when you’ve eaten the rest.”

You take a closer look and see it’s called a _Cornish pasty._

“Why is it Cornish?” you ask.

“Hmm, I’m not sure,” Luna replied. “One of daddy’s friends eats them.”

You keep looking but can’t make up your mind; there’s too much variety. You can see Tonks has settled on three choices but can’t make up her mind either.

“What are you having?” Tonks asks.

You shrug. “Not sure.” And then point at the Cornish. “I was thinking that.”

Tonks looked at it for a moment before her face fell.

“Oh, that looks good too,” she says with a small amount of dejection, her task becoming more difficult.

“Maybe I could get that and give you half of mine for half of yours?”

Tonks brightens at the suggestion.

“Luna! What are you getting?” Tonks calls, turning towards the older girl.

Luna doesn’t look up for a moment.

“The quiche of the day looks nice.”

Tonks scurries over and takes a look.

“Aww,” she says with a sigh. “They all look good.”

“Would you like me to pick?” Luna asks.

Tonks stares at her for a moment and then nods.

“Go on, find a seat outside and I’ll get us our food, okay?” Tonks and you nod. “The Cornish pasty?” Luna asks as you turn to leave.

“Yep!” you reply, following Tonks out.

There’s a scattering of wooden tables and chairs out the front of the bakery. You’re looking about when Tonks grabs your hand and leads you to a four-seater table. It’s the furthest from the bakery door and you can see down the main street of the village.

It’s quaint, but not wizarding quaint. There’s plenty of small local places but you can also see a few big shops like the supermarket. When you look back you can see Tonks looks uncomfortable.

“You okay?” you ask.

Tonks, who had been distracting herself looking back at the bakery turns to you. She blushes slightly.

“I need to pee.”

“Oh,” you reply simply.

You instinctively look about for a public toilet and then remember Tonks is wearing a nappy too.

“Do you want to find a toilet?” you ask her.

“Well – um – Luna said I had to use the nappy,” Tonk replies quietly.

That didn’t seem right to you.

“We can find one anyway if you want?”

Tonks glanced back at the bakery door.

“Luna might worry if we run off.”

It sounded pretty reasonable, but you didn’t want Tonks to be embarrassed.

“I’ll – I’ll just wait,” she decides before you can make any more suggestions.

Tonks is squirming slightly her seat, but she doesn’t look sad. A bit embarrassed, but not sad. She notices you staring and gives you a small smile. She makes for a ridiculously cute little girl. You shuffle a bit closer and pull her into a sideways hug.

Tonks gives a small laugh.

“I might pee if you do that,” she says quietly.

A worried expression crosses your face as you loosen up a bit.

“It’s okay,” she says.

A few minutes of cuddling later and Luna returns with the food. She’s bought some drinks too: fruit boxes.

“No cola?” Tonks asks.

Luna smiles.

“Nope, heathy fruit juice for a little girl.”

You don’t mind though; the orange drink is nice and sweet. Opening the paper bag, you break your pasty in two and place one half on Tonk’s bag. Noticing what you’re doing she opens her own bag and pulls out some sort of ham and cheese pastry before giving you half.

Tonks watches you with a bright smile as you take the first bite.

The eating proceeds in comfortable silence before you feel Tonks tense beside you. You think for a moment that maybe she’d peed herself a little, but instead you notice where she’s looking: coming down the street is Ron and Ginny Weasley. Panic flows through you and Luna looks over her shoulder to see what is bothering the pair of you.

“Oh, this is interesting.” Luna’s tone is very level and seems unconcerned.

“What do we do?” Tonks asks quickly and quietly.

Luna looks at Tonks with a small amount of disbelief.

“Look like someone else?” you offer.

You’re a perfect recreation of yourself at six or seven years of age right now, right down to the long black messy hair, green eyes and glasses. You’re not sure if Tonks looked like this at that age, but she does look like a miniature version of old Tonks. It’s unmistakable.

You immediately decide on looking like Luna. A cousin maybe… that will do. Hair goes to blond, eyes to blue, ears a bit bigger. You look to your side and Tonks has taken on brown hair and more defined cheekbones. You’re not sure what she’s basing it off.

You go back to slowly eating your food and watch out of the corner of your eye as Ron and Ginny walk up the street. They seem to be annoyed with each other, but from what you’re seen that’s pretty common with siblings.

“Luna!”

“Hello Ginny,” Luna replies airily. “You’re looking radiant.”

“Well – um – thanks,” Ginny replies.

“Ronald.” You’re known Luna long enough now to know that was Luna’s “civil” tone.

“Luna,” Ron replies. “Come on Ginny, lets just get what mum wants us to get.”

Ginny rolls her eyes.

“How have you been? What have you gotten up to so far this summer?” she asks.

“Good. I’ve been swimming at the pond and the apples are nearly in season. I’m going to make pie with them I think.”

Pie does sound good.

“And who are these sweethearts?” Ginny asks, looking at you and Tonks.

You can’t see any look of recognition in Ginny’s face, but you shuffle uncomfortably none-the-less. Tonks is tense next to you though.

“Please stop,” Tonks whispers in your ear. You try to.

“This is my cousin Haylee and her friend Blake.”

“Oh, so what are they doing with you?”

“I’m babysitting them for a few days.”

Ginny looks surprised.

“Really? And a few days too?”

“Yep.”

“Want some help?” Ginny asks.

Luna tilts her hear curiously.

“If you’re looking for an excuse to visit, you don’t need one Ginny.”

Ginny blushes at being called out.

“Well, yeah, I guess.” Ginny awkwardly tries to avoid Luna’s eyes.

“Ronald seems to have walked off.”

Ginny jumps at Luna’s comment, turning quickly to spot that Ron really had just kept walking.

“Dammit,” Ginny mutters before guiltily looking at the pair of you.

“See-you later Luna.”

“Goodbye Ginny.”

Five seconds after Ginny walks off, Tonks sags slightly. It’s quiet, but from right next to Tonks you can hear the tinkle as Tonks gives out and wets her nappy. You look at her curiously and see a look of embarrassed relief on her face.

“You shouldn’t hold it,” Luna says. “I have plenty of spare nappies for you.”

Luna doesn’t bother to say it quietly and you try to avoid looking around to see if anyone heard, so you intertwine your fingers with Tonks’ and try to keep eating. When you notice Tonks has not followed, you decide to poke her in the mouth with some food. She gets the idea soon enough and opens wide. She seems to enjoy the bright smile you give her in response.

“Do you need to be changed right now?” Luna asks.

Tonks shakes her head slightly.

“I’m good,” she replies quietly, now feeding herself without help. You pinch some food to make up for the bit Tonks ate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wet Little Witches**

**Part Two**

There’s an old man blinking in amazement between his drink and you as you get up from the table.

Hand in hand, Tonks waddles slightly as Luna leads you down the street. Her face is still tinged pink, but Tonks does look happy so you’re not too worried about her wet nappy. You can feel you’ll have to go yourself soon though.

The supermarket is getting closer, but Luna stops short.

“Let’s get you some more clothes,” she says.

The sign says “Charity Shop”. You’re not sure what it is but you have seen Aunt Petunia drag you past them a few times. The window is filled mostly with clothes.

Opening the door, a small bell chimes and the shop smells a little bit musky. There are racks and racks of clothes though.

“I get most of my clothes here,” she says with a whisper. “These muggle shops have loads more variety.”

She leads you to a section marked “Children’s” and starts looking through the racks. You glance at Tonks who shrugs unsure herself.

As Luna looks for something, you decide to poke around as well. You’re not sure where to start though as there’s so much. You’re not sure what size you are, but after a moment remember it doesn’t matter too much.

“Sweetheart, stay still for a second.”

You stop and turn to find Luna holding up some clothes. It’s a set of pastel pink pyjamas. She holds up the bottom to check their length and then the top as well. They look slightly too small, but they’re close enough. Satisfied, Luna throws them over her arms and goes back to looking.

Looking for Tonks, you spot her climbing into one of the racks. The rack is like a circle and you can see Tonks finding a space inside. You decide to follow. Surrounded by clothes, Tonks has found a spot to look out from.

“What you doing?” you ask.

“Spying,” Tonks replies simply.

You shuffle closer and Tonks lets you peer out of the clothes gap she found. You can see Luna through it looking for some more clothes. She pulls out a purple dress that matches the other colour Tonks like for her hair.

“See?” you say, moving out the way and pushing Tonks back to the seeing spot.

You see her eyes go wide for a second before the drab brown hair she had picked earlier switches to a matching purple.

“You’d look cute in that.” It’s the truth, but Tonks looks uncomfortable. “You really would.”

Tonks keeps staring out, but she bites her lip nervously.

“Really?”

“Really,” you reply without hesitation.

You slip behind her and wrap your arms around her.

“Would you wear it for me?”

You can feel Tonks’ breathing pause for a second.

“Yeah.”

She really would look cute in it. You squirm a bit and still hugging her suddenly notice the poofiness of Tonks’ nappy.

“Is it okay being wet?” you ask.

Tonks hummed a yes in response. “’tis warm,” she mumbles.

You look over Tonks’ shoulder and try to see what Luna is doing. She’s got the purple dress draped over her arm and is looking for more stuff when she pulls out a too small outfit. It’s _way_ too small, like you’d have to be _two or three_ to fit in it. It’s heartbreaking though, because it’s a baby t-shirt thing with buttons on the crotch. You wanted to be small, but not so small you were _that_ helpless. You liked Luna looking after you, but you weren’t sure babies that small could run and play as easily. It looked super nice though and you immediately wanted one.

It did make you wonder though, could the nappy slip off when it’s full? That’s why the t-shirt had the flaps and the buttons, wasn’t it? Tonks didn’t have that problem; her short overalls had shoulder straps, but all you had was the tapes and your leggings.

The thought made you notice your bladder; you would need to go soon. But the thought of your nappy slipping off entered your mind now.

“You still dry?” Tonks asks.

You nod.

You’d deliberately gone to the loo right before hailing the Knight Bus. Stan didn’t notice you as a little girl and barely paid attention to you, so it had only been a bit over an hour since. You still needed to go though.

“Are you holding it in?” Tonks asks.

You want to deny it, but you can’t lie to her. You nod.

“It’s not bad,” she prompts you. “Way easier than holding it in.”

There’s a moment of silence before Tonks wiggles out of your arms, turning around to face you. She’s standing close.

“What’s the matter?” she asks.

You’re not sure. Worry about the nappy slip off is one of them, but the rest is indistinct. Part of you is saying you should be going to the loo; another part is still worried about what Tonks will think of you even though it’s utterly ridiculous. You decide to voice the first given it’s the least silly.

Tonks giggles. She’s got that smile on her face and is wiggling slightly.

“Have you ever seen that happen?” she asks you.

You shake your head after a moment. Though you’ve not dealt with a lot of babies.

She’s looking at you expectantly.

“You’ll feel better.”

You would.

Tonks slips her hands into yours and looks expectantly at you again. You know you’re going to have to. You’re pretty sure just climbing out of this clothes rack will cause you to lose control give what’s happened before. Tonks is watching you closely though. It’s embarrassing, but then again you’d watched Tonks wet herself too.

You try to go. It takes a moment before you realise your body doesn’t want to cooperate despite the warnings your bladder is sending. You close your eyes and start thinking of being on the look and then try to go again. It takes a moment before you feel the first spurt splash against the nappy. You open your eyes in surprise. Tonks is watching you curiously, a faint blush on her cheeks. Your body tries to stop you from peeing for a moment and you waver, but it’s futile.

It’s a wonderful relief on your aching bladder that makes your toes curl slightly. You feel embarrassed, but it’s a strange _good_ embarrassed. You could swear the tinkling sound is far too loud as your nappy grows wet and warm. Tonks gives both of your hands a reassuring squeeze, an embarrassed smile on her face as the flow peters out.

“Better?”

You nod, red faced.

Tonks is squirming again; she looks almost giddy. You give the nappy an experimental squeeze between your thighs. It’s warm and a bit odd. It’s sagging a bit but doesn’t feel at all like it’s about to slip off.

Looking out the clothes rack you can see Luna looking about before she suddenly catches your eyes. Knowing you’re caught you slip out and Tonks soon follows.

“I’ve got some clothes for you to try on,” she says.

She does have a lot draped over her arm. You follow you through the clothing racks to the back of the shop where some changing stalls are set up. Luna first hands you the pastel pink pyjamas and you head in to change, locking the door behind you.

There’s a mirror inside. It’s odd not seeing your own face staring back at you so you fiddle with it a bit, taking you back to messy black hair and green eyes. The green is a little _too_ green and your hair is a little _too_ sleek, but you like it that way now you change it. You feel ridiculously cute in your dress though.

Shaking the thought away you pull the dress over your head, slip off your shoes and then push your tights down. You had thought the nappy might be really full, but it’s not sagging loads. As you slip the pyjama pants on your wonder how much it can hold and then throw on the top. You have to straighten your glasses a bit and then wiggle a bit to test the fit. You were right about them being slightly too small, so you shrink slightly. In the mirror the PJs look pretty standard. They’re nice, but not super cute like the dress was. You’re about to pull if off when you realise Luna probably wants to look so you unlock the stall and step out.

“Fits okay?” she asks.

You nod.

“Turn around.”

You do so and Luna checks the fit.

Then you freeze. The slight shrinking seems to have let your nappy slip down a bit. You fit yourself grabbing it and the waistband of your pants to pull them up a bit.

“Do you need a change, Holly?” Luna asks.

“I – I shrunk a bit,” you reply with a red face.

“But you’re wet?”

You tried to avoid the admission but now Luna has asked directly so you give a small nod.

“Do you want to be changed now or later?” she asks.

Looking about you don’t see anywhere you could change. The changing rooms are for standing in, not nappy changes and you’re pretty certain you are not comfortable getting your nappy changed on the floor I the shop.

“Later,” you say.

Pulling the nappy up a bit more you grow a little bit. The PJs are a bit tight, but the nappy feels secure now. Then Tonks steps out of the other changing stall. It’s not the dress, but instead a pair of tan shorts.

“Fit properly?” Luna asks.

Tonks nods before Luna asks her to pull the hem of your t-shirt up. You can seek Tonks’ nappy peeking over the top of the shorts as Luna checks it’s tight enough around the waist.

“Not too tight with the nappy?” Luna asks.

Tonks’ eyes scan the area for other people or staff before replying.

“It’s good,” she replies.

Luna steps back and goes to her pile of clothes now draped over a chair. She pulls out the purple summer dress. Tonks glances at it for a second before her eyes turn to you. You try to give her your best smile and a nod, and then Tonks takes the offered dress from Luna with a small, embarrassed smile of her own.

As Tonks goes back into the changing stall Luna pulls out the snap-crotch shirt. She holds it up for a second before frowning at it, and then to be sure holds it up. You really would like it, but at the PJs showed you probably should go smaller. Though the buttons would stop the nappy falling off, it would probably be too big on her.

“You like it?” she asks.

“Yeah,” you reply sadly.

“Maybe we can find a bigger one.”

You would like that.

Putting it down she grabs something else. For a second you thought it was some short overalls like Tonks has but then you realise it has no legs. It’s instead a blue denim overall _skirt_. You go wide eyed at the garment. It’s a really neat idea.

“Like it?” Luna asks brightly.

Your enthusiasm was showing on your face. You nod.

“You’ll need a t-shirt,” Luna continued before looking through the stack. She pulls out a green and white striped t-shirt. It’s _forest_ green, but still looks like it will work. Feeling giddy you take the clothes into the change room; this is way more interesting than the PJs.

The t-shirt goes on first and then you step into the skirteralls. The straps then go over your shoulders. Looking in the mirror you can see a band with buttons that lets you tighten the waist a little bit. There’s a moment where you wiggle in excitement in front of the mirror and then you’re out; you _have to_ show Tonks.

She looks cute in the dress. So cute you almost skip up to her. Tonks brightens at your smile and you take her hands. You’re bouncing on your feet.

“Wow!” is all you can muster between the jumble of words.

It’s sleeveless and comes in slightly above the knees. It’s got layers and it’s strappy but not super strappy. The straps over the shoulders are wide. Tonks seems a bit embarrassed you like it, but she’s smiling too.

Letting a hand go with a giggle, you poke her on the nose.

“You look really cute in that,” you say, trying to muster as much big you as possible.

“Thanks,” she replies smally.

“See?” says Luna from behind you. “Nothing to worry about.”

You feel a bit sad knowing Tonks worries about this kind of thing. You know she likes wearing more feminine things on occasion, she borrows enough of your clothes to know that, but it’s always just with you and never in front of other people.

You pull her into a hug and stay there for a few moments. Then Tonks pulls back and looks you over.

“I like it,” she says after a moment.

You smile just widens. The giddy bouncing is back.

You step back and do a twirl for Tonks, showing it off.

“You do look great in that.”

After a few moments you pause and look at Tonks expectantly. It takes a moment before she gives you a turn.

“Do a spin,” you suggest. That’s after all why you wear a dress, right?

She’s red in the face and embarrassed, but she’s smiling all the same and does what you ask. The first turn starts off a bit slow, but by the second she’s got her momentum going and the hem of the dress is thrown out. You giggle at the flash of Tonks’ nappy and then she follows suit. You love that girl’s laugh.

Then Tonks loses her balance. You step out to grab her and the pair of you fall over. Maybe it hurt, but you’re both giggling too much to care.

T_T_T

Luna has packed the new clothes into the nappy bag. There was some other stuff, but it was just t-shirts. Luna insists though everyone goes back over the next few days as there’s loads more to try on. There’s also another charity shop on the other side of town to check out too.

You and Tonks are hand in hand. You skip ahead and then skip back when you go too far. The wet nappy bounces a bit which is an odd sensation, but otherwise there’s nothing to worry about. Soon you all reach the supermarket.

Luna grabs a trolley, and you heat inside. Luna is used to grabbing some familiar staples, but you and Tonks know your way around the muggle supermarket and make some suggestions. There’s probably too much and there’s way too much sugar, but Luna grabs it anyway. As you and Tonks try to convince Luna to buy some unhealthy soft drinks you feel Tonks pause.

You’ve still got her hand and her cheeks are tinged pink. It takes a fraction of a second to realise she’s wetting herself again. You politely don’t prod her while she’s going but as she finishes you can see a look of relief cross her face and you can’t help but giggle.

“You like it!” you say with a laugh.

It’s super weird. Not _bad weird,_ but still weird. You’re the one that wet your undies and then the bed, but Tonks is enjoying it. She’s got an embarrassed smile on her face.

So, if Tonks likes it, is it more than just “tolerating” you wetting yourself because you’re friends? Tonks looks at you questioningly and you realise you’ve got a thoughtful look on your face.

The nappy is easy, and Luna _was_ right when she said to Tonks that it’s good for them to not have to worry about these things. It’s nice not having to find a public loo that’s probably dirty or wait in line when it’s busy. And, well, it doesn’t _feel_ bad either. The nappy is poofy and it feels secure. You don’t have to worry about not going to the loo regularly enough or getting pee on your dress or wetting the bed.

You _know_ Tonks isn’t judging you, even deep down. You can admit you actually _like this._ You like being a little girl who doesn’t have to worry about those things, and you like that Luna looks after you and Tonks both. It’s the very opposite of your childhood.

Tonks loos at you worriedly for a moment and you realise your eyes are watering. You give Tonks a wet smile, step forward and give her a hug.

“What’s the matter?” she asks.

She gives you a comforting squeeze which you return.

“It’s okay,” you reassure her before trying to string the right words together. “I – I just realised I like this too.”

You can feel your bladder filling up. If you wanted to you could probably hold another ten minutes, but after a moment decide to give in and enjoy this. It’s another relief to fill the nappy, but it’s strange to do so while hugging Tonks. It’s nice… it’s reassuring, _safe_.

“I think I’m going to waddle a bit,” said Tonks as she slipped from the hug.

“Me too,” you reply, giving your nappy another experimental squeeze between your thighs.

It’s warm and hugs you securely, but it’s also bulging a bit now.

Looking over your shoulder you spot Luna who is inspecting the ingredients on a bottle of cola. You don’t think you’re waddling much as you walk over, but that might be because of how slow you’re going.

“What the muggles put in their drinks is strange,” Luna says as you and Tonks approach her, looking curiously at what she was doing. “I don’t know any of these, how do you know their safe?”

There’s a few moments before Tonks speaks.

“I’m pretty sure it’s safe. I’ve not heard of any muggle poisonings.”

“Hmm,” Luna hums, still looking at the label before pausing and tilting her head slightly. “Well, daddy did teach me Elbert’s poisons test. I could check before you have any.”

You and Tonks share a look. You have no idea what Elbert’s test is. But satisfied, Luna adds a bottle to the shopping trolley. Your last stop is the baby aisle.

There are boxes and bag of nappies on the shelves. Some packets showing little babies, other showing kids almost as old or as old as they were right now. There was even some bigger nappies for older children and teens marked for bedwetting. The biggest seemed to be size six which gave a weight range for fit. You weren’t sure how much you weighed like this though.

“Do the nappies fit well?” Luna asked.

You turn away from the nappies and find she’s looking at both of you. You give yourself a little wiggle to test it out. The nappy isn’t slipping down despite it feeling full and it’s certainly not uncomfortable. Tonks seems to be doing the same.

“Yep,” Tonks replies to which you nod in agreement.

“Well, those were the expensive ones I bought.” Luna turned to the shelf and picked a bag of nappies off it. “But I only bought a small packet.”

You can see a big packet next to them on the shelf and an even bigger box next to that. It said ninety-six nappies on the box, and you find yourself wondering how long that lasts. You can see Luna looking between that and the forty-eight nappy bag before she settles on the bog box and places it in the cart. Glancing at Tonks you can see she’s surprised too.

“Do we need so many?” you ask.

Luna smiles at you.

“Yep, this will only last a bit more than a week if you need four per day.”

Ninety-six does sound like a lot, but when Luna puts it that way it doesn’t sound as big.

Nappies now in the cart, you’re expecting Luna to lead you onto the checkout but instead she’s looking at some other things on the shelf. You’re not sure why she’s looking at more nappies, so you take Tonks’ hand and lead her to another shelf.

It mostly got baby toys, stuff that’s a bit too small for you. But your eyes catch a several colourful dummies in a packet. You have to stop yourself from reaching out to grab it off the shelf. But then you think for a moment. Glancing sideways you find Tonks is looking at you as well.

 _No_ , you’ve decided you’ll enjoy this. You _do_ enjoy this. You nibble your lip nervously for a moment and glance at Tonks again, then you reach out and pull the packet off the rack. Tonks looks at you in surprise before shifting to embarrassment, but her eyes don’t leave the packet.

“I –” You pause nervously for a moment. “I want them. It will be cute.”

Tonks’ eyes break off the dummies. She gives you a small, embarrassed smile and squeezes your other hand with a nod.

The worry washes away, and you look over the shelf for other things. You don’t see anything you’d enjoy at this age and wait for Tonks to give her own once over. Satisfied they’d found everything of interest she shrugs, and you head back to Luna.

When she sees what you’ve grabbed she giggles a moment.

“Okay, sweethearts.” Her smile is reassuring as you add the dummies to the trolley.

As Luna grabs some baby powder and wipes you tilt you head to read the sideways packet Luna had put in the trolley. It’s bright blue.

“Swim nappies?” you ask aloud.

Tonks looks over your shoulder and does her own head tilt to read the package.

“They’re nappies for the pond later,” Luna answers as she drops the other accessories into the trolley.

You wonder how that works with the water. Are they waterproof? Tonks looks as mystified as you do as you follow Luna to the checkout.

The lady there looks grumpy and doesn’t say anything as you and Tonks try to help Luna put stuff on the conveyor belt. Luna has to put the big box of nappies on herself though as it’s too big for you or Tonks. You notice the checkout woman looking at you oddly, so you decide to avoid looking at her. Looking at Tonks you find her giving the grumpy lady her own grumpy look back.

T_T_T

Most of the shopping had fit inside the nappy bag. It was definitely a bit bigger on the inside that the outside, but the big box of nappies was too much, so you and Tonks took turns sharing the nappy bag while Luna carried the box.

“She didn’t seem very nice,” Tonks said as they walked back to Luna’s home.

“Yes, she’s never liked me,” Luna said idly. “Daddy hasn’t done much shopping for a while, but he said she’s really rude to him. So, I do most of it now.”

That sounded sad. You wonder what did Luna’s dad do to make her grumpy? Though, she seemed grumpy with you too, and you had never met her.

“Is everyone like that in the village?” you ask after a moment.

Luna blinked at you in surprise over the box.

“No, the lady in the other charity shop is quite nice. She says she likes my colours.” Luna sounds bright as she thinks about it. “I’m not sure if she meant my clothes or my aura though.”

You giggle as Tonks bites her lip. Luna’s sense of colour _is_ fun though.

As you climb the last hill you can feel yourself waddling more. You haven’t wet it anymore, so maybe it’s that you don’t think anyone can see you now so you’re not trying to hide it, or maybe it’s the sweat under the warm summer sun. You can see Tonks ahead of you is waddling too. You stifle a giggle and Tonks looks over her should at you curiously. You just smile back as Luna’s house comes into view.

Tonks helps you lift the nappy bag onto the kitchen counter as Luna sets the box next to it.

“We can wait a bit before putting the food away,” Luna says as she opens the nappy bag. “Let’s get you both changed into dry nappies.”

You blush a bit but then remind yourself you like Luna’s attention. It’s nice to be looked after and cared about. There’s a moment as you glance at Tonks. You hold you hand out for her to take and follow Luna upstairs. You can feel your bladder again though.

Do you wet the nappy again or do you wait? What if the nappy overflows?

You muster up the courage to ask the question as you go up the winding stairs.

“I need to pee again,” you say quietly.

Luna looks at you curiously for a moment.

“Best do it now then so you can keep your nappy dry for longer.”

You bite your lip and glance at Tonks who squeezes you hand reassuringly again.

“What if it leaks?” you ask.

Luna smiles at you kindly.

“It’s okay, Holly,” she says. “You’re just a little girl. We’ll get you cleaned up, into a fresh nappy and some dry clothes.”

You squirm slightly. It’s pleasurable to hear Luna say something caring like that.

As Luna leads Tonks to the bed and takes off her shoes for her you close your eyes and try to relax. It’s a bit stop and start, your body tensing at the any sign you might be leaking. But soon you’ve got the confidence and can fill your nappy.

By the time you’re done it feels bulging. You give it a squeeze for a third time and then freeze when you feel a little trickle on your thigh. So, this is how much your nappy can hold. Deciding it will take time to carefully move to the bed without leaking you carefully waddle over. Tonks glances from the bed as you approach before embarrassedly looking back at the ceiling. You know you’ll be embarrassed soon too but giggle anyway.

Your nappy feels like it has slowly absorbed all the liquid, so you carefully lie next to Tonks on your side, avoiding any spills. She gives you an embarrassed smile as Luna pulls the nappy up between her legs and tapes her up.

“On your back, sweetie,” Luna says.

You’re a bit surprised as you thought Tonks wasn’t done, but you comply. Tonks gives you a confused look too, not sure what’s going on. Luna takes off your shoes and then pushes your dress up, pulling your leggings down.

“Oh my,” she says. “I’m surprised this didn’t leak.”

You got a bit red as Luna comments on how much you wet yourself.

“It leaked a little bit,” you admit.

“Oh, well, how about I get you a new change of clothes then?” You give Luna a questioning look. “Even if they’re not wet, you’re probably a bit sweaty.”

It takes a moment then you nod in agreement. Luna quickly walks off downstairs. Tonks Gives you a sideways look from her position next to you on the bed and then sits upright. She takes a glance at your nappy.

“Wow,” She simply says. Then she pokes your nappy.

You give her a surprised look.

“I was curious,” she says with a shrug.

Shuffling, she sits cross legged in only her nappy and t-shirt. She’s always cute, but this is more cute than normal. You decide you’re just going to enjoy watching your best friend while you wait for Luna. It lasts about twenty seconds before Tonks is compelled to ask.

“Why you staring?” she asks with a hint of worry.

You try to give her a reassuring smile. Maybe it’s because you feel like a little kid, but you’re feeling more open, like you have less inhibitions.

“’Cus you’re cute,” you admit. “You’re my pretty and wonderful best friend.”

Tonks looks surprised at the admission, then a bit embarrassed.

“Really, _really_ ,” you add for emphasis.

She gives you a small smile; that’s all that matters.

Both of you turn to the stairs as you hear Luna climbing up. She’s got some clothes in hand.

“Arms up,” she says, stepping up to Tonks’ side of the bed.

Tonks shuffles around slightly and looks at Luna in confusion but does so anyway. Luna then pulls Tonks’ t-shirt off before sliding a fresh green one over her head, helping Tonks with the arms. It’s one of your shirts, you realise, but it certainly doesn’t bother you.

“It’s a bit warm, so I thought you two might want to just go around in a t-shirt and nappy.”

It was babyish, but Luna was right about it being warm.

Setting the second shirt to the side, Luna pushes your dress back up a bit more and then untapes your nappy. It’s heavy and you can hear it flop. Tonks glances at it at the sound before politely looking away gain.

“I might have to change this wet little witch a bit more often if this keeps up.”

Tonks giggles but keeps avoiding you with her eyes.

“Now, hold your bum up for me.”

You do so and Luna pulls the heavy nappy out before replacing it with a dry one. Then she wipes your thighs down with a wet wipe followed by your crotch. It’s a bit cold and you try to gasp too loudly. Then she dusts you down with baby powder, pulls the nappy up between your legs and tapes you up.

“Let’s get the dress off.”

She lifts it over your head as you hold your arms up. You feel vulnerable for a moment before Tonks gives you a reassuring smile, then the fresh blue shirt is going over your head and Luna helps you with the arms.

Done, both of your stand up. The t-shirts barely hide the nappies but that doesn’t matter. Tonks is happily wiggling again, and it feels contagious.

“Just a second.” Luna grabs something from her pocket and steps close.

You don’t even have time to make any surprised noise before she’s slipped the dummy between your lips. You give it an experimental suckle and glance at Tonks who doesn’t protests her own. It’s _really_ embarrassing, but it also feels right, and no one’s judging you. Tonks is more red-faced than anything you’ve seen so far, but you can see she’s smiling under the dummy too.

Luna watching the pair of you with a smile, you step close to your best friend, and know everything is going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect to get this out this quick.
> 
> Hope you like it. Hope it's suitably cute.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wet Little Witches**

**Part Three**

With three pairs of hands, you, Tonks and Luna made quick work of the shopping. There was a wooden cupboard in the kitchen enchanted to be cold to store the groceries. So, with lots of reaching into the deep magical bag and some upturning, you managed to get all of the food out along with some of Luna’s changing stuff.

Lastly was the tub of ice cream.

You offered to help, but Luna pushed the dummy back into your mouth and then firmly stated that knives were not for little children as she diced some bananas and strawberries. She did let you and Tonks shovel the ice cream out and into some bowls though. The bowls were perfectly even, but there might have been a bit much in each bowl.

“Just one time,” Luna said as she inspected your work knowingly and put the fruit on top.

She then led you out the back of her home. There were a few spindly and mismatched chairs around a small table. You were certain none of the chairs matches the table either.

It was much nicer than Aunt Petunia’s garden you had to meticulously take care of; Luna’s garden actually looked alive. It wasn’t messy or unkempt, but it did look lived in. There was a strange vine with orange-like fruit going up the wall of her house. A pot containing a small tree with flowers that you were certain was a sculpture until its leaves fluttered in the wind because it looked like it was made of metal. There was a very spiny cactus with oversized flowers that looked almost like it was smoking, another pot in the corner housed a plant that looked a lot like something you’d seen in one of Dudley’s video games. It was tiny, but there was a clear space around that pot.

You’d almost forgotten the ice cream until Tonks made a pleasurable hum. You turned to her when suddenly something very cold and wet touched your nose. Tonks had smeared some ice cream onto your face with a cheeky smile. There was a moment before you wiped it of with a finger and then wiped it back on Tonks’ cheek. She pouted slightly at the reversal and you followed that with a giggle behind your dummy.

If it were something less tasty you might have started a food fight.

You see Luna put her bowl down on the table and then lean across. She carefully plucks the dummy out of your mouth and places it on the table.

“You’ve got to put that down to eat your ice-cream, baby-girl.”

So, dummy now on the table, you took your first bite, and it was delicious.

T_T_T

You look up from the game you’re playing with Tonks and spot Luna. She’s doing something, but you’re not sure what. You’re curious, but you’re also in the middle of a very serious game of exploding snap. So serious you’re not even thinking about the dummy you’re suckling between your lips.

Both of you are on the lounge room carpet and on your stomachs. Your legs are swinging back and forth in the air. Your concentration is broken by the realisation you need to go again. When you catch Tonks’ eyes you can tell she knows. But you know you can’t hold much longer, and it’s uncomfortable too, so you try to relax. You manage to only instinctively stop the flow once before relaxing enough to just let it all out. The feeling is a bit weird; you can feel your pee run down your front for a moment before being sucked up by the nappy. It’s a new feeling.

Tonks is smiling brightly at you from behind her own dummy. You can only think she’s enjoying this a bit too much. Then you yawn.

“Oops, it sounds like it’s time for some-people to go to bed,” says Luna.

You want to disagree, but Luna has a point; you’ve been doing things all day.

“Aww,” says Tonks though.

You get up and hold your hand out for her which she grabs and you pull her up.

“I think we’ll get your teeth brushed then I’ll change your nappies for bed,” says Luna.

Luna leads the pair of you to the bathroom and supervises the proper brush of teeth. The toilet in the corner of the bathroom reminds you that you haven’t pooped today. You know you could probably go right now but you’re not sure you actually can. It’s a bit too far and much to embarrassing. You know it’s silly as you’ll have to go eventually, but you can hold off for now.

With a change and some help getting into your PJs, you curl up next to Tonks in the bed Luna has set up. Luna sticks both dummies back between your lips and then offers to tell a story but you’re asleep before you can muster-up a reply.

T_T_T

You wake up wet with Tonks and your own hair in your face. Tonks is still asleep and you can feel the poofy nappy between your legs. You can also feel that you need to poop, but you’re still avoiding it; you don’t want Tonks to wake to the smell of _that._ Shuffling slightly you realise your dummy landed on the pillow during the night.

After a few minutes of watching your best friend sleep you see her lips quirk slightly before she pulls you closer. You snuggle back to her comfortably for a few minutes before you feel Tonks tense and then hear the faint tinkle of someone wetting their nappy. As she finishes you can hear Tonks make a small, satisfied sigh.

“Sleep well, Nymmie?”

“Uh-huh,” she mumbled back with a nod.

A minute or last later, Tonks asks with a mumble “you dry?”

You shake your head.

When you finally separate Tonks’ eyes are staring back at you. They’re violet today.

“Was yesterday okay?” Tonks asks, she seems slightly worried.

You’re not really sure where the question is going.

“Yeah,” you reply. You know Tonks hasn’t judged you so far. “It’s… easy like this. It’s nice not having to worry.”

Tonks smiles back, seemingly reassured. You can see a touch of nervousness there though.

“I – um – I was the one to actually suggest this,” Tonks admits.

“Oh,” you reply with a small amount of surprise. It’s nice to know that Tonks was willing to risk her own embarrassment to make you feel safe and secure. You give her a wide smile. “Thanks.”

You lie there in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

“Want to go explore?” Tonks suggests.

So leaving Luna in her bed, the two of you head down the stairs. You only have the opportunity to examine the idle but clearly enchanted printing press on the second floor for a few minutes when Tonks’ stomach rumbles loudly.

“Food?” you ask with a giggle.

Tonks gives you an embarrassed smile back before you continue to the ground floor. You’re hungry too but you’d pretty sure that will make the poop issue worse.

“What could we have?” Tonks asks as you poke about.

You stare at her for a moment before replying “Ice-cream?”

Tonks’ face turns into a naughty grin as her eyes turn to the magical cold box.

“We’ll have to finish and clean up before Luna gets up,” says Tonks.

You’re doubtful that will fool Luna, but you’re willing to try.

“Do what, before I get up?”

Luna is standing in the doorway in her PJs. Going by her comfortable smile you’re sure she heard everything.

“You don’t want _ice cream_ ,” Luna says.

You’re pretty sure you do.

“I do,” Tonks replies.

You can tell Luna knows something you don’t.

“If you have ice cream and all that sugar you’ll just burn up all that energy _long_ before lunch and then you won’t be able to enjoy the pond.”

“The pond?” you ask.

Luna nods sagely.

“Yep, you’ll need a _good_ breakfast to go swimming!”

A worried expression crosses your face.

“I’ve never gone swimming before.”

“That’s okay!” cuts in Tonks. “I’ll teach you.”

“And I’ll be there in case you two need a hand,” add Luna.

You feel a warmth of relief at Tonks eagerness to teach you and Luna’s promise to watch over you.

So with a reminder that hot stoves are not for little children, Luna whips up some poached eggs on toast with some fried tomatoes on the side. Your nappy is wet and heavy now as Luna leads you upstairs. You know you’re going to have to poop soon, but you still can’t bring yourself to go in your nappy.

“I spotted these in the shops a few days ago,” says Luna happily as she looks though her wardrobe.

After a few moments she pulls out an identical set of swimsuits. They’re one pieces with no legs but long sleeves with a ruffle around the waist almost like a skirt. They’re bright too, a multi-colour speckle on a while background.

“You two are going to look adorable in these.”

You can’t help but agree and give Tonks a reassuring glance. You know you’ll like it, but you also know it might be a bit outside Tonks’ comfort zone. She looks slightly worried though, so you grab her hand.

“We’ll be matching,” you say with some cheer and a smile.

Tonks gives you a weak smile in return.

“You’ll look _super_ cute too!”

Tonks has you figured out though given a small wave of embarrassment crosses her face, but you can see in her wider smile that she’ll wear it. Luna is smiling happily between you.

“Now that’s settled, let’s get you into your swim nappies.”

A questioning expression crosses Tonks’ and your own’s faces. Luna had mentioned swim nappies yesterday, but you’re not sure what they’re for.

“What’s a swim nappy?” you ask.

Luna has the colourful packet in her hands.

“It’s a special nappy so you can go swimming. It won’t puff up in the water like a normal nappy but will still catch any poopies.”

You blush at the mention of poopies. Averting your eyes, you manage to catch Tonks’ who looks as embarrassed as you feel.

“But, because it doesn’t puff up, it won’t hold any pee, so I want both of you to go now so we don’t have any accidents before we leave the house.”

Having gone recently you only manage to get a small tinkle out of yourself. Then Luna helps your get your PJs off and untapes your nappy. She picks it off the floor and puts it in the nappy bin before helping you step into the swim nappy. You’ve never worn a pull-up style nappy but it’s not hard with Luna there to lean on. Then she had you step into the swimsuit, pulling it up between your legs over the nappy and after helping you with the arms, zips you up.

The swim nappy is still soft, but not as soft as the real nappy, nor is it as thick and cushioning. You give an experimental wiggle before stepping over the Tonks. You help her get the swimsuit on and give her a reassuring smile.

“See?” you ask. “You look super cute.”

There is zero need to lie about this. You pull her into a hug.

“Alright, let’s get to the pond before a little girl tinkles on the floor.”

You know Luna isn’t saying that completely in jest.

T_T_T

The pond isn’t huge, but it still seems big enough. You feel a bit nervous though; you’ve never gone swimming before.

Kicking off her sandals Tonks immediately wades in.

“Holly!” Tonks calls. “Jump in!”

It can’t be very deep as Tonks is standing in the water, so you crouch down to take your sandals off too. But as you do you can feel your bowel move precariously. You had to concentrate hard to not poop your swim nappy right there. The pressure relieves as you stand up again, sandal-less.

The water is a bit cool as you dip a toe in.

“Just jump in,” Tonks says encouragingly.

You glance at Luna.

“Don’t dive,” she says, shaking her head.

So jumping is okay but diving isn’t. You step back a few paces and take a calming breath before trying to break into a run. At the water’s edge you push off, jumping into the pond with a splash.

The water is cold for a moment and you give an involuntary shiver for a few seconds, but as your head rises above the surface it passes. Blinking the water away you realise the world around you is unusually blurry.

“Oh no, my glasses!” you cry spinning around.

You’d forgotten to take them off.

Tonks giggles for a moment but stops short seeing you worriedly walking back towards the bank looking for them.

“Don’t worry, sweetie,” comes Luna’s voice.

You can make Luna out from her blond hair.

“Go back to playing, I’ll look for them for you.”

Turning back to the purple and pink head you cautiously wade towards Tonks.

“Do you think you could change your eyes?” she asks.

You shake your head, you’re pretty sure you don’t have enough control for that. Eyes were too delicate, and the risks were horrifying.

“I can’t see much,” you say sadly.

“Oh,” says Tonks. “You want me to help you?”

You stand there for a few seconds worrying; Not being able to see _is_ scary. You nod.

Tonks wades closer and takes your hand.

“Do you think you can play right now?”

You reluctantly shake your head and Tonks replies with a reassuring squeeze.

“Come on, let’s go sit I the shallows then.”

You’re not sure where Tonks is leading you but the bottom of the pond goes from being a bit squishy to sandy.

“We can sit here until you get your glasses back.”

There’s a splash as Tonks plops down and she tugs your had to do the same. You don’t go quite as fast, using your other hand to catch your fall before sitting on your bum next to Tonks. The position isn’t great on your bowels. Frowning slightly, all you can do is close your eyes and lean against Tonks. You shouldn’t be surprised that Tonks figures something is wrong.

“You okay?” she asks worriedly.

You can’t lie to her, so after several second you shake your head.

“What’s the matter?”

The problem is coming to a head and you don’t see an explanation out of it. You open your eyes and focus on Luna’s blurry form in the distance.

“I need to go to the toilet,” you admit.

“Oh.”

You can make out Tonks glancing at something.

“If it hurts you should just go,” she says.

“But – well…” you trail off, not really having a good objection.

“I’m pretty sure I’ll have to go as well soon,” says Tonks nervously.

There’s several seconds of silene as your mind goes in circles.

“Do you want me to leave you alone?” she asks.

Part of you wants to say yes, but the other part reminds you how scary not being able to see properly is right now.

“No,” you breath out, worry leaking into your voice.

Tonks squeezes you had again.

“It will be alright, just go,” she says reassuringly. “If will feel loads better if you go.”

You nervously chew your lip as you begin thinking how to actually do this. You’re pretty sure that sitting on your bum would make it really hard to do. Sitting on your knees might work and so would squatting. You’re pretty sure squatting would be _really_ obvious though and that makes you feel even more nervous about this. So kneeling it is.

Shaking slightly, you use Tonks as support as you move to sit on your knees. The pressure gets more urgent as you so.

“It’s okay,” Tonks repeats.

Even if you tried, you’re not sure you could stop it now. A small amount begins to slip out and you instinctively clench before trying to force yourself to relax. It almost works before deciding you had to add a small amount of pressure.

A small gasp escapes you as you begin to push it out. You can feel the soft lump parting you before it hits the nappy. With more coming behind it it begins to spread, filling the crevice between you and the nappy, the nappy bulging out. As you finish you take a shaking breath before realising there’s more.

It already feels like a lot, but you realise you’re holding in not only yesterday’s but some of the day before that’s as well. There’s another strained gasp as you pack your nappy more and it begins to feel heavy. With a final gasp you get it all out of you.

Your eyes begin to feel wet as your legs slip out of you and you sit on your bum again. The messy nappy is firm between your bomb and the sand. Tonks pulls you into a hug.

“Better?” she asks.

You nod into her chest.

“Luna’s getting her wand,” Tonks says a few moments later.

“ _Accio_ glasses!” you hear Luna call. There’s a splash and an then enthusiastic noise from Luna.

“You want a change?” Tonks asks.

It’s embarrassing enough as it is, so you shake your head. Thankfully as Luna wades across the pond towards you before putting the glasses on your nose she doesn’t seem to notice. You can’t smell anything either so it’s probably the water.

Big you would probably have stared a bit too long at Luna in a bikini, but it’s really hard to feel big with a poopy nappy.

T_T_T

It’s half an hour later when Tonks asks Luna to throw her as far as she could. You’re not sure what Tonks is thinking but watch in amazement as Luna picks Tonks up and tries to throw your best friend. Tonks doesn’t go very far, but she’s laughing all the way, making a big splash.

“Throw Holly,” Tonks suggests.

Your eyes are wide as Luna with a mischievous smile on her face approaches you.

She doesn’t grab you but holds her arms out invitingly. With Tonks’ encouraging look you nervously step forward and let Luna pick you up. Her arm goes between your legs and another on your back, cradling you. You can feel your poopy swim nappy squish under her arm and her glance tells you everything you need to know.

Still, she smiles and gives a big throw, your worry momentarily forgotten as you sail through the air. Charmed now, your glasses stay on as you sand up in the pond.

“Okay, lets get your poopy bum changed,” she says without criticism, taking your hand.

You’re red in the face as Tonks looks on with a tiny smile.

The sun is getting high in the sky and it’s warming up, so it only feels a little bit chilly as Luna leads you to the nappy bag.

“Let’s get your bathers off and then we can get you into a clean nappy. How does that sound?”

You feel really small at Luna’s kind tone. You nod.

Luna helps unzip you and soon your standing in just a heavy nappy.

“Lie down, sweetie,” she says.

There’s no changing mat, the grass being nice and soft.

“Oh my!” Says Luna with a giggle. “That’s a lot.”

Your eyes break off from Luna in embarrassment as she starts wiping you down with baby wipes.

“Don’t hold it in in future, baby-girl.”

Luna sounds concerned and you can’t help turn back to her face. Worry is etched on it and you nod.

“O-okay.”

“It’s my job to look after you and that means changing dirty nappies, so don’t worry about it.”

You nod.

Luna pulls another swim nappy out of the bag and threads your legs through the leg holes, pulling the nappy up for you. As you raise your bum she gives it one final tug, making sure it’s on you securely.

T_T_T

“There! Now let’s get you two little sweethearts some lunch!”

You’re in the skirteralls with the green stripey t-shirt and Tonks looks super cute in her dress. Both of your hair is still a bit wet from the pond. Luna had probably been right about breakfast ice cream; by the time you’d felt hungry it was past one o’clock. Luna says lunch is a surprise so she shoos you into the Lovegood loungeroom.

Tonks still look nervous about the dress but seeing her in it makes your heart soar. You’re not sure how it starts, but soon your playing “the floor is lava!”

“I bet you can’t reach the book-shelf!” Tonks declares.

You’re standing on a lonely chair in front of the sofa. They were a bit spindly and you’d broken two already, but Luna just smiled as she popped out of the kitchen to cast a repairing charm, fixing the problem instantly. Ignoring the Dursleys, you’re pretty sure most muggle families would not tolerate a rumbunctious game like this.

“Nah-uh!” you reply gleefully.

You leap from the chair towards the sofa, the chair falling over behind you. Then you climb on the sofa’s back and carefully step onto a small side table. It doesn’t _sound_ like it’s about to break so you carefully put your weight on it. Next it’s over the charmed piano, then a loveseat before a small jump to grab onto the bookshelf.

You were a little bit worried but hanging off the bookshelf it doesn’t even budge. Maybe it’s charmed stuck to the wall?

“Told ya!” you call out, your face red from all the moving you’d been doing.

You extend your arms fully, now _really_ hanging off and it still doesn’t budge.

Your pondering is cut short though by a knock on the door. Glancing at Tonks in confusion you jump onto the floor. There’s a small triumph in Tonks’ eyes as you do. You both listen carefully as Luna checks on it though.

“Oh, hello Ginny!” Luna greets.

You glance sideways at Tonks, worry on your face.

“You said I could visit, right?” Ginny responds.

“Of course!”

Tonks looks like she’s thinking really hard. You’re not sure why before it clicks, and you remember yesterday. The problem being that while you remember yesterday, you don’t remember what you looked like. Tonks is turning into the brown-haired girl you remember though… Luna! You made yourself look like Luna; you remember.

You imagine yourself a younger version of Luna, focussing on blond hair. You _think_ you’ve got it as you spot Ginny following Luna through the doorways before they head to the kitchen.

“You look nice,” you say, looking over Tonks.

Tonks looks like she _fits_ the stereotype of a dress better, but it doesn’t feel like Tonks. She’s pretty, but you feel sad at Tonks having to change none-the-less. It’s so _un_ -Tonks.

“You look like Luna,” Tonks says.

“Yeah,” is your awkward reply. “What did you base yours off?”

Tonks looks uncomfortable at the question. You’re about to tell her it’s okay to not answer when she does.

“It’s… me,” she says worriedly.

“Oh,” you say with unhidden surprise.

You had never seen that before. You can see more worry in Tonks’ face though.

“I-I like your _normal_ look better,” you blurt out. You immediately feel guilty though, knowing how what you said sounds like. “You-you’re still pretty though.”

There’s a moment before Tonks gives you a sad sort of shrug and your mood plummets with hers. Guilt at making Tonks feel this way gnawing at you you tentatively raise your arms in a hug. When she doesn’t react negatively you hug her tightly.

“Sorry,” you apologise quietly.

Tonks mumbles something back. There’s a second before she lifts her head and says it again.

“Nuff’ing to be sorry ‘bout,” she mumbles back. “Can’t help it.”

There’s clearly some misunderstanding given that makes no sense to you. Still, you hug Tonks back as if your life depends on it.

T_T_T

“I’m sorry, I forgot your names,” says Ginny kindly as you sit at the table.

You try not to see too worried as you glance at Tonks. You know Luna had named you but couldn’t remember the name at all.

“Sorry, Haylee is a bit shy,” says Luna, answering for you. “And this other cutie-pie is Blake.”

You can feel Tonks squirm a bit through your joined hands.

“She’s shy too,” Luna adds in a stage whisper, a wide smile on her face.

You blush at your shared embarrassment.

For lunch Luna has made soup and some freshly baked bread to go with it. Having cooked for the Dursleys you knew the bread was a lot of work, Luna seems to enjoy cooking for the two – now three – of you.

“Aww,” Ginny coos. “Don’t be embarrassed.”

Luna’s nodding.

“Ginny only bites a bit, and only really naughty people.” Ginny giggles.

You managed to hold off wetting your nappy until the sounds of cutlery on bowls and plates fills the kitchen. Luna and Ginny are catching up on their respective holidays so far.

“How did you end up looking after these two?”

“Oh, I suggested it,” says Luna.

It’s strangely close to the truth.

“These two little ones needed some time away from home, so I offered to look after them.”

Very close.

Ginny seems slightly confused though but doesn’t press for an explanation.

“I’ve never babysat before; what’s it like?”

Luna smiles brightly.

“It’s wonderful looking after these two.” You feel warm inside. It’s nice to know Luna _likes_ looking after you, even with the massy nappy earlier. “They’re a bit naughty sometimes, but it’s easy to fix and they’re not being nasty.”

You blush at the reminder of the chairs. You hadn’t actually been thinking but were relieved at how easily Luna fixed it.

Soon you’re finishing the food.

“No Ginny, it’s okay, I will clean up,” Luna said about as fiercely as Luna could get.

“I should help _somehow_ ,” Ginny muttered.

Luna smiled back.

“Why don’t you look after the little ones for a bit?”

Ginny’s head turned towards you and she blinked at you in surprise for a few moments.

“Yeah, okay,” she said in agreement.

Ginny led your and Tonks into the loungeroom.

“So, what have you two been up to with Luna?” Ginny asked.

She’s talking down to you a bit, but in a cute outfit complete with a nappy you do feel that small.

You’re not sure where to start.

“We went swimming,” says Tonks before you can answer.

She’s shuffling nervously.

“Really? At the pond?” Ginny prompts.

You and Tonks nod.

“Yep,” you add in agreement. “And we got some clothes yesterday.”

“Really? Were they pretty?”

Your head turns to Tonks.

“I think she looks pretty in it,” you say confidently.

There’s a flash of embarrassed red in Tonks’ hair for a moment before she blushes. You worriedly glance at Ginny but she doesn’t seem to have noticed.

“You do look very pretty in it.”

She turns to you.

“Did you get sometime as well?”

“She did!” jumps in Tonks.

She grabs your hand and stands close.

“ _She_ got this.”

There’s an odd cadence to Tonks saying _she_ , and you realise Tonks would normally name you there.

Ginny looks at the skirteralls curiously for a moment.

“Well, that’s interesting,” she says. “Is that a skirt?”

You grab the hem and show Ginny, trying not to pull it up too high and show off your nappy.

“Hmm, I might have to find myself a set.”

You can’t help but smile a bit at Ginny saying she wanted a pair too.

“Have you two ever braided your hair?”

You glance at Tonks and then back at Ginny. You shake your head.

“No,” says Tonks.

“Do you know how?”

Both of you shake your heads.

You certainly never got the opportunity at the Dursleys and while Tonks didn’t talk about her pre-Hogwarts life much, you got the impression it had been a bit lonely.

“Want me to show you?”

T_T_T

It was nice to sit there as Ginny showed Tonks how to braid your hair. The pigtails make you feel even smaller.

“Doesn’t she look cute?” Ginny asked as you stood up.

There’s a mirror in the entranceway and you take a moment to look at them. It’s making you feel giddy. Normally the most you’d done with your hair was tie it back with a rubber band.

Tonks follows you and gives you a small smile. She’s squirming though and you can see discomfort creeping up. You give her a worried look and she shakes her head as Ginny enters the room.

“You want to do Blake’s hair now, Haylee?”

You nod emphatically.

But glancing at Tonks a sudden worried look crosses her face and all of a sudden she races off towards the stairs. You’re blinking after her for a second before you follow.

“Wait!” calls Ginny as you disappear onto the next floor.

Tonks is squatting, a wave of embarrassed red rippling through her hair. You cautiously approach and take her hand as she does her business. The smell isn’t great, but you can put up with it for her.

“You alright?” you ask as the strain leaves her face.

Tonks shakes her head and looks up, you can see tears in her eyes before she’s looking at the floor again, giving another push. You can hear her nappy crinkle as she fills it.

When she’s done, she gingerly stands up, her legs shaking slightly. You pull her into a hug.

“Better?” you ask her, your voice muffled slightly.

You feel her nod over your shoulder.

“Sorry about the smell,” she says a few seconds later.

“Don’t be,” you say with a shake of your head.

You’re pretty sure this is going to happen to both of you at some point.

At the sound of footsteps you turn your head to find Luna climbing the steps. She gives you both a small kind smile.

“Feeling better?”

Tonks nods.

“You didn’t want to go in front of Ginny, did you?”

She shook her head.

“That’s okay. But next time if you need to go, just excuse yourself earlier, before you have to run. Okay?”

You nod in agreement alongside Tonks.

“Now, lets get you both changed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a stressful last few weeks, so it was nice to be able to sit down in front of my computer in my nappy and get this out.
> 
> Since the last chapter I've published the first chapter of an original ABDL story "The Padded Summer at your Girlfriend’s Auntie’s". It's supposed to be realistic (ish) and like this story is written in second person. Take a look at it and my other stories if you liked this.
> 
> Meanwhile, I've started and stopped three RWBY ABDL stories... About 40k words worth actually. I'm not happy with them and in each case tried a different idea. I hope it will eventually come together... we'll see. I've also tried writing the first chapter in a Fem!Harry and Daphne ABDL story. Mostly I wanted to put a pureblood princess in nappies. The story might work out or it might not.

**Author's Note:**

> It's hard to remember back to that age, but I think Tonks was my first crush or at least one of the first. Lonely Tonks is also my headcanon, poor girl just didn't have many friends until Hogwarts.
> 
> There aren't enough Fem!harry/Tonks fics out there, nor enough female-centric non-het Harry Potter diaper fics.
> 
> Don't expect anything sexual in this. They're little. The most you can expect is a (big) kiss near the end.


End file.
